Desire of the Dark Rose
by Rheya-StarPhoenix
Summary: A AU short, one-shot story of OC Noah Viola Avalon, who becomes enraptured by the charms of the Pleasure Noah, whom she deeply desires the most. Tyki Mikk x OC


**D Grayman Fanfic: **

**Tyki Mikk x OC**

**Desire of the Dark Rose**

**Plot: **A AU short, one-shot story of OC Noah Viola Avalon, who becomes enraptured by the charms of the Pleasure Noah, whom she deeply desires the most.

**A/N: **D Grayman is the creation of Katsura Hoshino, I only own my OC in this story. This is also my first Anime fic, so hope this turns out okay and hope you all like.

Shall we begin. . . .

* * *

The dim burning glow of the amber candle flames which floated in mid-air was the only source of light in the eerie darkness in the malevolent Millennium Earl's Realm.

All seemed to be quiet as his family of the Noah clan had been assigned to their duties to seek and destroy any source of Innocence that was scattered throughout parts of the world, as well as taking out any Exorcists that opposed them.

It was just what Viola Avalon, a female Noah needed. She lay upon a comfy, plush and expensive looking sofa, deep in thought, plucking at a single rose that was completely black, petal by petal.

_The Dark Rose _was the name Viola was known for. The very black flower held in her delicate hands, was also her most deadly weapon in combat, which could rip a powerful energy from its petals into her opponents, she could also grow thousands to contain and completely drain the life force for those who fought against her. Both beautiful and deadly like the rose was how she could be described. Viola looked like any other beautifully dressed young woman of 18 years, she wore The Noah trade mark dark suit jacket with a black lace skirt and gloves and knee high Victorian gothic style boots. Her dark hair was long and glistening like moonlight, where little red ribbons were tied to either side to her head.

Anyone would be deceived by her dark beauty; she however was a Noah of Greed. She had a reputation to be thoroughly spoilt and is used to getting everything she wants. What was more shocking that she killed randomly, to take from those their most beautiful and valuable possessions. Women's jewellery, handbags, expensive trinkets were among those which Viola killed for; it drove her in her service to the Earl.

During her service as a member of The Noah, something had swelled within her, which she desired more than killing, more than getting her hands of beautiful and expensive possessions.

'He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not.' Viola uttered to herself like a chant.

Soon he will return to her, the most beautiful and prized possession she had ever set eyes upon.

'Don't you have better things to do than just lying there, picking on flowers and talking to yourself?' A girlish voice spoke.

'Don't you have better things to do, like doing your math homework instead of annoying me Road?' Viola sneered.

'Aw Vivi! It's not like I haven't done any of that already!' The young girl Noah pouted and then her lips curled into an impish grin.

'You're waiting for him, aren't you?' Road winked.

Regardless of the heat of irritation that burned beneath her skin, Violet somewhat kept her cool and continued plucking the black rose petals.

'What happens between your uncle and I, is strictly between us.'

The young Noah girl giggled mischievously.

'Viola and Tyki sitting in a tree,' Road jeered, skipping around the annoyed

Dark Rose. 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

'I think someone needs to put you in your place little girl.' Viola snarled as her patience wore thin.

'Ladies, please.' There came a cool masculine, husky voice that froze Viola in a trance. 'There's no need for this.'

'Tyki!' Road Chirped in surprise. 'Aunt Vivi and I were just playing!'

'Aunt?' Viola felt the heat rise within her.

_The little brat just doesn't know when to quit._

'Well I leave you two alone, it's getting kind of boring here anyway, maybe Lero could make things more exciting!'

The Noah girl grinned wickedly before skipping off into the dark.

'Honestly, that girl will only torture Lero to death, not that I give a damn.'

Viola sighed.

The young male Noah grinned, 'Aunt Vivi? Now where does she get an idea like that from?' Tyki removed his top hat, running a hand through his dark curly hair that made Viola, caught her breath.

'Beats me,' she answered. 'Your niece does have an over reactive imagination Tyki.'

The Pleasure Noah chuckled, unbuttoning his long black jacket before throwing it onto a nearby coat hanger. 'That's our Road for you.'

'Which reminds me by the way', he continued his eyes glowed in the dark surroundings. 'You haven't forgotten what I promised you?'

Viola eyes lit up back at Tyki's, when it came to gifts, especially from the Noah

who lit her fire, she could not contain her excitement.

'And what could that be I wonder?' She purred, teasingly walking up to Tyki from behind her arms wrapped around his waist, her citrine eyes gleaming.

'You are such a teasing minx!' He grinned; he turned around and wrapped his arms around her gazing into her eyes that were wide like that of a child in awe.

Viola smiled warmly. 'Well you know how to treat a lady.'

Tyki pulled her close to him against his chest. Viola felt wonderful tremors of sheer pleasure course through her. She gave an impish grin as she slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, revealing his bare chest, god right there she just wanted to eat him up!

'I've always loved that about you Avalon, your feistiness.' Tyki's smooth voice whispered that made Viola quiver, and even more so as he touched her body, unbuttoning her blouse from beneath her jacket.

Their lips met, and the female Noah felt she was engulfed in a passionate flame. In each other's mouths their tongues slid and entwined with burning lust. Her fingers ran through his hair, his musky scent of cologne and cigarettes were intoxicating.

Next thing Viola knew, she felt something clasp around her neck. Slowly she took her lips off Tyki's and noticed to her astonishment a beautiful, gleaming diamond necklace that looked highly expensive. Viola's words caught in her mouth as she carefully touched the magnificent piece of jewellery.

'For you my love.' Tyki spoke as he held her close.

The female Noah smiled from ear to ear and grinned. 'Now who was the poor soul, who lost this precious piece of collateral lately?'

Tyki frowned. 'This one isn't from one of my bets as a human.' He cupped her chin in his hand.

'Either way, Tyki dear,' Viola answered still grinning. 'How could I ever thank you for such a beautiful gift?'

'Don't thank me Viola,' he smiled back. 'It looks beautiful on you, that's what I thought when I first saw it.'

'Oh Tyki,' Viola whispered huskily before being silenced by another passionate kiss.

After what seemed an eternity, they finally parted from each other's lips.

'I have something to give to you too!' Viola giggled mischievously. 'Wait till you see!'

'You know I cannot wait!' Tyki smiled. 'I'm sure it'll be quite the surprise!'

Later, Tyki was laying on a king size bed completely shirtless. His eyes gazed

lustfully at the beautiful Dark Rose Noah, who was now scantily clad in lacy lingerie, standing by with the same look in her eyes. He lay back smiling as Viola moved on top of him on the bed.

'This will be a night to remember.' He smiled.

* * *

In another part of the dark realm of the Noah, Road Kamelot was playing a game of croquet with a traumatized Lero, the talking Pumpkin Head at the end of an umbrella was screeching in agony after being hit with each ball. Road sighed, 'Aw it's no fun without Tyki, that hussy has him all to herself.'

'Now my dear Road,' Came a gravelly chilling voice that pierced from the darkness. 'Those two lovebirds need some time to get a room together, wouldn't you say?'

'Yeah, Lord Millennium, I know.' Road said as she carried on smacking Lero against the balls, who's screeches echoed throughout the realm.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
